


Key card

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Queen tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is horny after a Queen gig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key card

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fiction. I´m sure we would have heard if this would have happend. HA! I don´t own any characters. Just a small fun story, nothing too serious.

The key card

”Finally it´s over! Not that I don´t love this: the crowd, the spotlight on me, but damn. I´m horny as hell!!” Adam smiled at himself as he did his royal wave for the audience. ”Now I´ll just casually go to my dressing room and wait. Wait for my secret ex to show up. HAHA! If people would only know” he amused himself with the thought.

“C´mon baby! Please pass the security check. Please I need you here...” Adam mumbled to himself in his room trying to calm himself. Sure he could go and get his lover from the security check, but then their secret would be out.

BANG. BANG. Adam opened the door. A pair of the most beautiful blue eyes came from behind the door and the cutest smile in the world. At least that´s how Adam felt. “Hi baby. Missed you” a kiss. And not just any kiss, but a tender loving sweet kiss. “I missed you more” said the blue eyed visitor.

“You are still wearing your leopard suit. So hot” hummed the lover. “I wanted to wait for you, my love, before I take it off” Adam said between kisses. They locked eyes and kissed for dear life. Hands everywhere searching for one another. Moans quickly filled the small room. Pulling their pants off and throwing them somewhere they fell on the couch that was in the middle of the room. No time to take their shirts off.

“Wait here. I´ll be right back” said Adam in heat. Soon he came grinning like a lunatic and in his hands he was holding his crown. “I want u to wear this” placing the crown on his lovers head. “Can I please blow you? You were so fucking hot on stage. All I could think about was getting backstage and blowing that beautiful big cock of yours” moaned the half naked and fully aroused visitor. “Fuck, baby. You make me so hard. Yes, please blow me”  
Kneeling in front of Adam the man looked up in those beautiful lust filled eyes and smiled licking the pink throbbing cock in front of him. “Aah..fuck. Your mouth feels so good” Adam moaned grabbing his lovers hair and pulling him closer to his dick. Licking and sucking that beautiful cock both men felt everything. All the passion and love. Touching his own leaking dick the kneeling man bobbed his head more and more. 

“I´m gonna shoot. Oh shit, baby” Adam cried. As his orgasm started to build the door opened. “OH MY GOD! I am so sorry, honey” shouted Leila, Adam´s mom at the door. By her side were Eber and Neil shaking with horror. “FUUCK!” Adam screamed his cum flying on his lovers face and on the crown. The same time the other man came screaming of pleasure and embarrassment, his cum flying all over himself.  
Adam was so shocked he tripped on his own feet and fell towards the couch his naked ass flying in the air as he fell on the floor. So there they all were…their lives changed forever in less than 20 seconds. 

Leila was the first one to say something. “Hi Sauli” she said to the man still on his knees holding on to his cum stained cock in his hands and his cum dripping crown on his head. “Hi” he said not knowing what else to say.  
“COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE AND SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR” came a voice behind the couch “And Neil…shut the fuck up” Adam said knowing his little brother will never let him forget about this.


End file.
